


Day 277

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [277]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [277]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 277

Mettin took his position at the high seat in the room of judgment. The meleficar was brought in chained with experienced, but low ranking templars there to make sure she didn’t try pulling any magical tricks. Unlike most of the magical parasites lurking around the undercity, she had some intricate stitching in her robes and even some trinkets sew into the cloth. This was not a usual capture, she was special. Maybe even a leader of the resistance.

The tranquil Elsa sat at Mettin’s side with all the information they had collected on the maleficar. Technically they had no proof of any illegal magics, only being outside the Circle. Meredith had agreed that she should be punished as harshly as Chantry law allowed, but nothing beyond that. If the Divine sent another seeker, Meredith wanted the records to show that they had been firm but fair. Damned politics, it would be the ruin of Thedas.

“Name for the record,” Mettin said. The meleficar opened her mouth to reply but Elsa spoke first.

“Ysabel of Nevarra City,” she said.

“Nevarra City,” Mettin mused. “Not Cumberland...” The mages of the Cumberland circle were particularly uppity, especially since Fiona had become First Enchanter. They were, however nothing compared to the blighted mortalitasi in Nevarra City. They had, long ago, convinced the Chantry to ignore its own rules with regards to them. The mages controlled the Kings of Nevarra and ruled like the mages of Tevinter, yet the Chantry didn’t act to stop them. 

Mettin looked at this Ysabel of Navarra City, she had the characteristic self-satisfied smirk of the mortalitacy. Like she thought these proceedings to be little more than an amusing diversion for her.

“I have leave to be outside Nevarra Circle,” she said. “My order will take notice of my capture and you will be expected to release me promptly. I am prepared to surrender to your custody until such time. I do recognize my error in not informing you of my presence in your city earlier.”

“You’re a corps lover,” Mettin sneered. “You bring demons into the world on purpose instead of burning your dead like civilized folk.”

“Spirits,” Ysabel shot back. “We guide the spirits that come from the fade, the Makers First Children, and contain them. Whereas you have demons running rampant in your streets and refuse to address the issue.”

“Speaking of demons running rampant,” Mettin said with a smile. “You were apprehended in a gathering of maleficar. You were there accompanied by a demon possessing a corps. A demon that nearly killed the captain of our city guards.”

“I have committed no crimes by Nevarran law,” Ysabel replied. “You have no cause to punish me. If you do it will be considered an act of aggression against Nevarra. I doubt you can afford the ire of a nation at the moment.”

“She is correct,” Elsa replied. “As a mage of Navarra City we are expected to return her to her home Circle unless we can prove magical crimes.”

“Fah,” Mettin spat. “She was in the presence of known maleficar and of demons. She was here in secret-”

“Even so,” Elsa cautioned.

“Even so,” Mettin said, “we have enough suspicion to justify a trip to Aonar.”

“What,” Ysabel gasped. Mettin had her now. The smug smile fled her face, replaced by the fear and respect a mage should show a templar. 

“You are correct that we have no hard evidence against you,” Mettin said. Well aside from the fact that she admitted to summoning demons into corpses. “But that was exactly the purpose for which Aonar was built. You will either survive your trials there and prove your innocence, or you will fall prey to the demons you so love.”

Ysabel was dragged out kicking and screaming every curse imaginable at Mettin and the other templars. Alway mages showed their true colors when you showed them that they had no real power. Meredith should be well pleased with his verdict.

Mettin nodded to Elsa.

“Bring in the next one.”


End file.
